


I need you

by JustReadingMaybeWriting



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Boss Thorin, Bilbo is a Sweetheart, Fili is a baby, I writing this instead of my thesis, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Thorin Is an Idiot, Violence, everybody loves fili, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustReadingMaybeWriting/pseuds/JustReadingMaybeWriting
Summary: Bilbo could honestly never even try to explain how he got in this situation. One moment he was living in a shitty apartment and working to pay of the debts of his ex-boyfriend who fled the country. The next he's living in a luxurious mansion pretending to be the mommy of the son of the family head.But is there more to it then just that?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone.
> 
> I'm here with something new :p  
> It's a bit based on a manga I read a long long long time ago (I don't remember the name) and I hardly remember anything of it, except for a bit of the plot and the first chapter and it seemed like fun to write something based on it.
> 
> I'm also extremely bored, because I have the biggest writer's block for my thesis and apparently I can write 3000words for a fanfic in half an hour, but I can't even write an intro to a thesis. Things are going so great.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think of it. I love reading your comments :) 
> 
> This chapter isn't beta-read, so all mistakes are mine ;)

**Chapter 1**

Bilbo looked down at the bills in his hand and was about ready to cry. He had already moved to the cheapest and shittiest part of town in the hope to save up some money, but between rent, food and paying off a shitload of debt… he hardly had anything left. Now he even got extra bills because he broke the contract at his previous apartment.

He and his, now ex, boyfriend had signed the contract to rent an apartment together. But the ex-boyfriend had different plans, took everything Bilbo owned and left him with tons of debt before skipping town. And he had even taken Bilbo’s papers and passport. He didn’t know why, but now Bilbo couldn’t even return to Hobbiton. The problem was that Bilbo couldn’t pay for the nice apartment alone, so he had to move and now he had some kind of renters fine because he broke the contract and didn’t live there for the time they had agreed on.

Bilbo crushed the papers into a little ball and threw it across the room in anger.

_He can truly go fuck himself in hell,_ Bilbo thought as he grabbed his jacket and bag.

Luckily he had gotten a job at a bookstore a friend owned, because no one in Erebor needed a recently graduated English literature major. He did some freelance writing here and there. He had written a few short stories that got published, but nothing big. It was times like this that Bilbo regretted not choosing a different major. Something like business or economics. Just something that would have given him more opportunities to land a job right after graduating.

The walk to the bookshop wasn’t that long. It was in a nicer neighborhood and had a big park in front of it. Ori, the owner, was lucky that he had been able to buy the building for peanuts right before the area rose in value. “The Teacup” was now one of the most popular stores in Erebor. Bilbo did have to admit, he loved working there and the pay was good. It would have been great pay if he didn’t have to use everything for his debt though.

Bilbo wondered how he had been able to be that stupid? How could he have trusted someone like that? His ex had taken everything from him! And he had never seen it coming. Well, that’s not true. Bilbo had suspected that something was going on, but he was to late to find out what it actually was. Maybe if he had noticed sooner he wouldn’t be in this mess right now.

Bilbo was so lost in thought that he didn’t register what just had happened. One moment he was just walking to his job and the next he was tackled to the floor by… a crying child?

The child was crying and hugging Bilbo, who had no idea what the hell was happening.

‘Hey, kid. Are you okay?’ Bilbo asked. He softly pulled the child back a bit so he could look at his face. It was a cute kid. Big bleu eyes and blond hair. He couldn’t be older than three or four years old.

‘Mommy!’ the kid cried and lunged himself back into Bilbo’s arms.

‘Did you lose your mommy? What does she look like?’ Bilbo tried. He didn’t really have any experience with children except for the ones that would visit the bookstore with their parents. Luckily, he liked children.

‘Hey, wanna go look for your mommy? I’m sure we can find her.’

‘No! Mommy!’ the kid screamed and Bilbo could swear those tiny hands were gripping his sweater so hard it would rip.

Bilbo didn’t know what to do and looked around. There was no one there. He wasn’t far from the park so maybe the kid had just wandered off from his mother? If he could get up, he could carry the kid to the park and look around for the kid’s parents or nanny. Ori would surely understand why he would be late. After all, he couldn’t just leave the kid alone on the streets. The kid could count himself lucky that this wasn’t a dangerous street.

Bilbo tried to stand up with the child in his arms, but the child just started panicking and screaming even harder for his mommy. If anyone could hear the screaming, they would probably have already called the police and accused Bilbo of kidnapping.

The child moved one of his tiny hand to Bilbo’s hair and grabbed a bunch of curls hard! Very hard.

‘Ah, nonononono, please let go.’ Bilbo pleaded, trying not to cry. That kid was pulling hard!

‘Mommy!’

‘Yes, I know. But let…’

Before Bilbo could even finish his sentence, a black car came to a halt so harshly, there would be tire marks on the street for weeks. Bilbo barely remembered because everything happened so fast, but before he could truly register it there was a second car and he was surrounded by men in black suits, pointing guns at him and the kid who was still crying and screaming ‘mommy’.

‘Give us the child!’ one of the men yelled. Bilbo had been through a lot in his life, but never had he been threatened with a gun before. That being said, no way in hell he would give the child to those scary men! He instinctively wrapped his armed around the child afraid that he would get hurt.

‘Are you crazy!’ Bilbo yelled back. ‘No!’

He had no idea what was happening, but Bilbo couldn’t give the child to those men pointing guns at them! Who knows what would happen with the child? Are they trying to kidnap the child? Did they think Bilbo kidnapped the child?

What the hell was going on?

‘Give us the child!’

‘No!’

‘What do you want?’ another guy yelled. ‘Money?’

‘What?’ Bilbo was so confused now.

‘What do you want?’ the bald guy yelled again.

‘Put your guns away! You’re scaring the kid!’ Bilbo yelled as he hugged the child. Trying to protect the kid as much as possible.

It got quiet after that. Even the child seemed to have calmed down. The air around them was still extremely tense and all Bilbo could do was try to figure out a plan to get himself and the child out of this situation without anyone getting hurt. There had to be at least one person who had seen something and called the police. Maybe he just had to stall a little bit longer?

‘Hi, Fili.’ A softer voice suddenly said.

Bilbo looked up at the direction of the voice. One of the men had kneeled down where they were standing. None of them were pointing their guns anymore, but still held them in their hands. Just in case.

‘Fili?’ the man tried again. He looked funny, as if the black suit wasn’t what he would usually wear. Weirdly enough, Bilbo had to admit that he had kind eyes. The child in Bilbo’s lap turned his head a bit to look at the man.

So… they knew each other?

‘Don’t you want to go home, little buddy?’

The child, named Fili, nodded his little head.

‘Why don’t you let go of the nice man and we can get some ice cream on the way home.’

‘No!’ the child screamed and turned his head back into Bilbo’s chest. ‘Mommy!’

Bilbo immediately noticed how the word ‘mommy’ made even the big bald guy uncomfortable.

‘What’s the problem?’

Bilbo had no idea where this man came from as he had been very preoccupied with a crying child, a lot of guns and keeping the child safe. But this man approached them so …. Majestically. He kneeled down in front of Bilbo and Fili.

‘Fili, what’s wrong?’ the man asked. Bilbo noted how handsome he was. The same blue eyes as the kid, but his hair was very dark with streaks of grey, but he didn’t look old. It did look very fitting for the man.

‘Daddy,’ Fili turned to look at his father and smiled the biggest smile Bilbo had ever seen on a kid. The kid pointed his tiny fingers at Bilbo. ‘I found mommy!’

‘Mommy?’ the man looked confused, just like Bilbo.

‘Euh… Kid, I’m not your mommy.’

Fili immediately started crying and screaming bloody murder. Bilbo let go of the kid and looked at the man. Fili didn’t move an inch and stayed on Bilbo’s lap.

‘Sir, please take your child.’

The man took Fili from Bilbo’s lap and Bilbo was relieved. This meant the situation was solved and he would simply be able to go to work, have a good laugh about it with Ori and that’s it. If only Fili would let go of his hair.

‘Fili, let go of this man’s hair.’ The father said calmly.

‘No!’ Fili yelled and tightened his grip on the curls. For the love of god, Bilbo did not understand how a child go be that strong. By now, Bilbo had tears in his eyes. ‘I want to stay with mommy!’

‘Kid, let go…’ Bilbo couldn’t believe he had reached the point in his life where he was almost begging a four year old to do something. He thought he had more time in his life before he reached this stage.

‘No!’

The father let go of Fili, who immediately crawled back into Bilbo’s lap.

‘No! Sir, I don’t have time for this! I’m already late for work.’ Bilbo started, but he was certain the father wasn’t even listening as he watched his son who was happily playing with the buttons of Bilbo’s sweater. In a swift movement, the father stood up and turned around, walking to his car.

‘Put them both in my car.’

XoXoX

Escaping was as good as impossible with a four year old happily clinging to you like a baby koala. Bilbo did try, but the bald guy got to him before he could even get up.

Right now, Bilbo was sitting in the backseat of a very fancy car with a sleeping toddler on his chest and the father next to him. The bald guy was driving.

‘What the hell do you think your doing?’ Bilbo snarled at the father as he tried to open the door, but off course, it was locked.

‘Be still.’ The father commanded. ‘You want him to wake up?’

‘Sir, just take your kid and let me go.’ Bilbo pleaded. ‘I didn’t try to take your kid. He just ran up to me and kept screaming for his mommy.’

‘Well, now my son thinks you are his mommy.’ The father glanced at Bilbo, he didn’t look pleased. Bilbo noticed how the man’s face became softer when he let his eyes fall on his sleeping son. ‘How do you want to explain that?’

‘That really is not my problem!’ Bilbo snarled at the man. ‘Stop the car and let me out!’

To his own surprise, the car actually stopped. Only not where Bilbo wanted as he looked out of the car window. They were parked in front of a beautiful mansion that was guarded by two men in the same black suits and he could see other guys walking around in the same suits.

What the hell?

Bilbo didn’t know what to do. He got out of the car as fast as possible in the hopes of just … getting away. But everyone seemed to be faster than him. The man with the kind eyes plucked the still sleeping Fili out of Bilbo’s arms and the bald guy grabbed his arm, dragging him into the house and dumping him in a locked room.

‘Hey! Let me out!’ Bilbo screamed as he started slapping his fists on the closed door. ‘I didn’t do anything! Let me go!’

This went on for almost an hour before Bilbo finally gave up and looked for other ways to escape. He was able to unlock the windows, but it was no use as he was on the second floor and the grounds beneath him were littered with men in black suits. He tried to force the door open and even tried picking the lock, but nothing worked. Bilbo was truly getting desperate. His phone was still in his bag, but his bag was still in the car. Either that or they had it. Bilbo didn’t know what to do. There was no phone or anything in the room, that looked like a very fancy office, and the windows weren’t an option.

So Bilbo stood there near the window as it was his only way for a possible escape. No idea how much time had passed, but certainly enough for him to grow hungry.

Ori would be so worried.

Bilbo was pretty sure this was some weird mafia situation he had landed in. There had been a lot of talk on the news about accidents between different mafia families and with everything that Bilbo had seen so far and learned from movies, this all ticked off the boxes for a mafia family.

It surprised Bilbo when the door was finally unlocked and the father came in carrying a tablet.

‘Mister Bilbo Baggins.’ He started as he sat down behind his desk and started reading the info from the screen. ‘Twenty-two years old. Orphaned at five years old. Moved around quit a bit until finishing high school. You recently graduated from Erebor University with a masters in English literature. You work in a bookstore with occasional writing opportunities and you are currently drowning in debt.’

‘I could have told you all of that if you had simply asked.’ Bilbo interrupted the man, who for the first time since that morning, looked at him. He didn’t look pleased. Maybe he wasn’t used to being interrupted? ‘Mind telling me who you are and why you kidnapped me?’

‘My name is Thorin Durin, mister Baggins.’ The man finally introduced himself. ‘Why don’t you sit down and we have a little chat.’

Bilbo didn’t immediately move. Contemplating if this was actually a good idea, but what other choice did he have? The door was unlocked now, but he no way in hell that he would be able to get out of this place through the front door. So he took the seat on the opposite side of the desk.

‘You own the Arkenstone Bank nearly half a million pounds.’ Thorin said casually as if it was nothing. ‘How did that happen?’

‘Bad investments.’ Bilbo answered. He was so uncomfortable, but if chatting with this man was the way to get of this place, he would chat. But he knew he had to be careful. He knew himself very well and couldn’t let his temper or his big mouth get in the way of whatever this was.

‘As in?’

‘As in an ex-boyfriend with a knack for forging signatures and a habit to gamble.’ Bilbo answered. ‘What does this have to do with anything that happened today?’

‘So he forged your signature on the papers to get the loans for his gambling addiction.’ Thorin stated, observing the younger man. Who just nodded as an answer. Bilbo’s feelings for his ex-boyfriend, despite being mostly hate and anger, were still raw from his betrayal. It hurt to talk about what had happened because he really did believe that he had loved him.

‘Do you know who owns the Arkenstone Bank, mister Baggins?’

‘No, sir.’

‘The Company does. Do you know who owns that, mister Baggins?’

This felt like a test he didn’t study for.

‘No, sir.’ Bilbo answered annoyed.

‘I do.’ Thorin lit up a cigarette. ‘I own The Company and therefore you are in debt with me.’

What?

There were no words.

Not a single word in the entire English dictionary that could explain the emotions that were racing through Bilbo’s body and mind.

Speechless.

Was it true what the man in front of him was saying? Was this just some weird trick from fate? Maybe he's lying? And if he did, why would he do that? Would could that man possibly get out of this lie? Bilbo didn’t have any money, so what would the man want?

It took Bilbo a little while to compose himself and find his voice.

‘So what do you want? I can’t imagine you lock me up in this room for so long to tell me things I already know about myself and then tell me I apparently don't owe the bank, but I owe you nearly half a million pounds. So, what do you want?’

Bilbo knew how the world works. He may be young, but he’s not stupid. Thorin Durin wanted something and he would have a proposal on the tip of his tongue.

Thorin looked at him with an impressed look in his eyes.

‘I want you to pretend to be Fili’s mother.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my sweets,
> 
> Second chapter of ‘I need you’.  
> I really love writing this story. It’s so much fun :D
> 
> Hope you like this chapter. Let me know what you think of this one. I love reading your comments. They really brighten my day :)
> 
> Not beta-read, so all mistakes are mine

**Chapter 2**

‘Excuse me?’

Bilbo couldn’t take it. This had to be some weird joke or something. Maybe a test? But this had just gotten very weird and now he definitely wanted to leave as fast as possible.

‘You want me to do what?’ he couldn’t help himself, he laughed while asked Thorin the question.

Thorin, on the other hand, wasn’t even lifting the corner of his mouth.

And it hit Bilbo like a brick that he was serious.

‘You want me to pretend to be your son’s mother?’

‘Yes.’

Bilbo didn’t understand why the man in front of him could be so calm and serious. How could someone ever think that this was a question like that to a complete stranger?

‘Why would you ever think that that is something you could actually ask someone?’

This was also the moment that Bilbo decided that he needed to shut up, because Thorin did not look pleased.

‘I’ve read that you don’t have siblings, mister Baggins.’ He leaned back into his chair. ‘Do you have nephews, nieces, do your friends have children?’

‘No.’ Bilbo felt like he could crumble under the intensive glare he was receiving.

‘As a parent, the only thing you want for your child is for them to be happy.’ Bilbo looked at his hands in his lap. ‘Fili’s mother… is no longer with us and I can’t for the love of god understand why he keeps calling you ‘mommy’, but this is the happiest I have seen him in months.’

Bilbo bit his bottom lip in order to keep his mouth shut. How sad did a four year old kid have to be to call a complete stranger his mommy. It didn’t matter what the gender of the stranger was. Bilbo could feel his heart crack for the little boy.

‘So considering everything.’ Thorin continued. ‘Your debt and my son’s happiness, this is what I have to offer. I will employ you to make my son happy and in return I will wave away your debs.’

It was like Bilbo forgot how to breath.

This just seemed too good to be true. It was too easy and his experience, life wasn’t supposed to be that easy.

‘You want to hire me and let your son call me mommy and in exchange I don’t have to pay off my debt?’

‘In a nutshell.’ Thorin agreed.

‘Sir, you need a nanny…’

‘No, I need a mother for my son.’ Thorin interrupted. ‘This is a win-win situation, mister Baggins. You will be debt free and my son will have the mother he wants.’

‘Is this some kind of joke?’ Bilbo snarled. ‘Making fun of the kid with the debts?’

‘I can assure you…’ Thorin had not expected this reaction. More something in the directions of gratitude and maybe some tears.

‘I don’t accept your offer.’ Bilbo interrupted him as he stood, confirming his previous thought that Thorin wasn’t used to being interrupted. ‘I’m very sorry your loss, but I can’t pretend to be someone’s mother. You need a full-time nanny, a girlfriend, family member or anything like that, but you don’t need or can expect me to be your child’s mother. Now, if you don’t mind, I want to leave.’

This time, it was Thorin’s turn to be speechless.

‘You are turning down an offer to get rid of your debt based on what?’

Bilbo swallowed. Thorin had stood up from his chair and now stood right in front of Bilbo. Close enough for the younger men to smell his cologne.

‘Personal reasons.’

‘That’s not good enough!’ Thorin was raising his voice.

‘You don’t get to decide that for me!’ Bilbo matched Thorin’s raised voice.

‘You are making a mistake! How are you ever going to get out of the mess you made? Do you not want a better life?’

‘Excuse me?’ Bilbo was shocked by the man’s audacity. ‘If your bank had done a better job, they would never have given my ex the massive loan he should never have gotten in the first place and I would never have been in this mess! So before you start judging people, make sure you are not at fault!’

Bilbo refused to break eye contact with the much larger, and certainly stronger, man. It felt like this could go on forever, but to Bilbo’s surprise, Thorin surrendered.

‘Dwalin!’ he boomed and the door opened, but they were still not breaking eye contact. ‘Give mister Baggins his bag and take him home.’

And with that, Thorin turned around.

Bilbo left the office without looking back and counted himself lucky that he got out of this situation as he followed the bald man named Dwalin through the house. He could feel the eyes of so many people on him. He could hear the whispers, but he wasn’t prepared for the voice screaming for him when he reached the front door.

‘Mommy!’

Fili attached himself to Bilbo’s leg as if he was made of glue.

‘Bofur, you were supposed to keep Fili in the playroom.’ Dwalin scolded the man with the kind eyes who came running behind Fili.

‘I’m sorry.’ He muttered. ‘I had to use the bathroom and he snuck out.’

‘Mommy, are you leaving?’ Fili asked. Tears were already spilling from his big blue eyes. Leaving Bilbo without the strength to talk.

‘Please, Fili, let go of me.’ Bilbo couldn’t hide his voice breaking.

‘Mommy, you can’t leave!’ Fili was now full on crying and screaming again.

‘Fili, please…’

Bofur approached Bilbo and tried to bride Fili into letting go of Bilbo’s leg, but the kid was determined to not let go as he kept crying for his mommy. But he was clearly tired, since his grip wasn’t that strong as that morning.

‘Fili, let go of Bilbo.’ Bofur tried.

‘No!’ Bilbo’s heart broke for the child. ‘I want mommy!’

‘Fili.’ A much deeper, warmer, softer voice said.

Bilbo looked up.

It was Thorin. He must have heard his sons screams.

‘Come here, sweetheart.’ He said softly as he crouched down for his son. Bilbo was astonished that the men he previously had a screaming match with could be this soft with his son. It made Bilbo’s heart ache.

‘But mommy…’ Fili tried to say.

‘Mommy has to go, sweetheart.’ Thorin gave his son a soft smile, hoping the child wouldn’t notice the sadness in his eyes. Bilbo could tell that this man would do everything in his power to make his child happy and was willing to go to great lengths to make sure that was the case.

Fili eventually gave in and let go of Bilbo’s leg, seeking comfort in his father’s arms. But it was like Bilbo was unable to move, like his feet had been glued to the floor as he looked at Thorin standing there with the world’s loneliest child.

‘Bye mommy.’ Fili hickuped as he hid his face in his daddy’s neck.

Bilbo made eye contact with Thorin for a last time.

‘I’m sorry.’ He whispered and turned to leave.

Dwalin was already waiting at the car for him, yet he didn’t say a word to Bilbo. Neither of them did as they drove away from the mansion. Bilbo forced himself to not look back, he didn’t want to know if Thorin was watching him leave. He didn’t want to know if Fili was watching him leave. He wouldn’t be able to handle that.

Bilbo tried to distract himself by looking at his phone. Ori had called and texted him a dozen time asking if he was okay, if something happened, where he was,… Bilbo just texted him he was okay and would call him tomorrow, since it was his day off.

By now the sun had started to set, scattering the sky into different colors, and Bilbo tried to focus his mind on the passing lights.

_\- - - - - - -_

_A soft voice was softly singing to him, trying to call him down. He had been crying ever since he had been placed in his special car seat. He had been so sad when they had told him it was time to go, but he wanted to stay and finish his snowman._

_‘Pumpkin, it’s okay.’ The soft voice smiled. ‘Don’t cry, Pumpkin.’_

_He didn’t stop crying._

_‘Hey, buddy, we’re almost home.’ Another voice said. It was a male voice, but just as loving as the first voice. ‘No need to keep crying.’_

_‘Oh, Pumpkin, I love you so much. Won’t you stop crying for mommy?’_

_They didn’t say much after that. They didn’t look back at him and didn’t whisper sweet words to calm him down. But he felt so alone and cold. As if he was just an empty shell with no one to love him._

_It was so quiet._

_\- - - - - - -_

The car came to a firm stop, pulling Bilbo out of his memory.

‘We’re here.’ Dwalin said without much emotion in his voice.

Bilbo looked out of the window and saw his shitty apartment in that shitty neighborhood. Thinking back to his own childhood and the crying child who insisted he’s his mommy. The crying child who looked so alone and sad.

Bilbo couldn’t help it, but he saw himself in Fili. The sadness he had seen in those big blue eyes were how Bilbo had felt for so long and he was sure that was why he wouldn’t be a good mother for the child. After all, he couldn’t hardly remember his own mother and the other examples in his life weren’t exactly something to look up to. He wouldn’t be a good parent to that child. Fili was better off without him. Maybe Thorin would meet a nice girl soon who would be a much better mother to Fili then he could ever be.

But Fili had looked so happy before he fell asleep on Bilbo’s lap in the car on their way to the mansion.

Could he be a good parent?

Despite not having had any parents of his own and basically having to raise himself? Would he be able to be a good example for that child?

Bilbo couldn’t shake of the image of Fili looking so sad and he remembered himself and how he had wished there had been someone for him when he had been that sad.

Could he make a kid happy?

Maybe he could…

‘Sir, would you mind driving back?’ Bilbo asked.

Dwalin looked at him through the rearview mirror. He didn’t say a word, as if he was making sure.

‘You certain?’

Bilbo took a deep breath.

‘Yes.’

XoXoX

Bilbo didn’t really know what to do when Dwalin pulled back up in front of the mansion. What if Thorin’s offer didn’t stand anymore? Now was too late to think about that and he definitely couldn’t ask Dwalin to drive him back to his apartment. He had a feeling the bald man didn’t really like him. Bilbo wondered if he could blame him. He had just broken Fili’s little heart. Maybe the man was close to the little boy?

Bilbo followed Dwalin back into the house and felt so nervous. This had been the craziest day in his life. What the hell was he doing? How would this even work out? Did this mean he would also have to give up his job at Ori’s bookstore? He truly hadn’t thought about everything that had to be done.

He could feel so many eyes staring at him again.

But the fast tipper tapper of small feet distracted him.

‘Mommy!’

Fili looked so happy to see him as he almost jumped into Bilbo arms. His father, who was walking behind him, looked a little less pleased. But his face softened again when he saw how happy Fili looked in Bilbo’s arms.

‘I have to be honest.’ Thorin admitted. ‘I did not expect you to come back.’

‘So the offer still stands?’ Bilbo looked at him as Fili hugged him tightly.

‘You don’t really give me much choice, now do you, mister Baggins.’ Thorin didn’t look pleased, but he also didn’t look unpleased. ‘I don’t think Fili will let you out of his sight for even a minute.’

‘Then I’ll take it.’

‘You’re staying, mommy?’

He did have to get used to someone calling him ‘mommy’, but Bilbo was sure he could manage.

‘Yeah, I’m staying.’

Thorin ordered Bilbo to follow him so he could show where he would be sleeping and where Fili slept. Which was right next to Bilbo’s room and even had a door between the rooms, so Bilbo could get faster to Fili if something was wrong.

‘Bofur will show you everything tomorrow. There are some pyjama’s and spare clothes in the closet and we’ll make some time to go to your apartment and pick up your stuff. Tomorrow we will draft up a contract and my secretary, Balin, will make sure you have your own copy.’

Bilbo just nodded as he looked around in his new room. Which was the size of his entire apartment.

‘So….’ Thorin muttered as he watched the younger one with his child in his arms. ‘Why did you come back?’

‘Personal reasons.’

‘That’s good enough.’ Thorin smiled. ‘For now.’


End file.
